No Rules
by BelieveDreamsComeTrue
Summary: What if in a moment, you'd question all the rules you've imposed yourself for the sake of love? Ga Eul confessed and Yi Jung rejected her. Now she is decided to move forward and has even found a new person... and what will Yi Jung do now?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone!_

_Okay, so when I was without Internet I watched some of the BOF episodes to try imagine what to write next. Then, I stumbled upon Yi Jung and Ga Eul's scene in episode 18, when she confesses and he states his rules. And then I thought that perhaps I could make a good story, with this._

_So here's a try! I have no idea how this will do so please review! Bear with me for the made up names!_

_Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the F4 from "Boys Over Flowers" drama or their girlfriends ; however this story is from my imagination! _

_Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

**_"(…)- I… I like you, Yi Jung-sunbae…  
- Thanks. Thanks but… I have a couple of rules when dating a woman.  
Rules?  
One, I won't date nice girls. Two, I won't mess with foolish girls. Three, I definitely don't get involved with girls connected with my friends. You know that all these rules apply to you, right? My answer is no.(…)"_**_ - From "Boys Over Flowers" __Episode 18_

_What if in a moment, you'd question all the rules you've imposed yourself for the sake of love?  
When Ga Eul confessed to him, he was convinced that it was simply one more of her silly ideas. When he realized that she was serious he told her there were a couple of rules he followed when dating a woman. Now Ga Eul has decided to stop crying and move on with her life. She has even found out a new person… what will Yi Jung do now? Starting after chapter 18._

**Chapter 1 - Chen Yu Shin**

Ga Eul was sitting in front of one of the tables she was supposed to be cleaning. Her mind, however, couldn't be farthest away. She was still thinking about what had happened almost two weeks ago, when she confessed to him. He had rejected her… and reality hurt.

Jan Di had threatened to kick Yi Jung until oblivion for her, but since she also had her own share of problems with Gu Jun Pyo, Ga Eul kindly refused. Ji Hoo had told her that, if there was anything she could do, he would be glad to help and Woo Bin had been coming to the shop once in a while, to talk with her. Even though he was Yi Jung's friend, he also had great affection for the country bumpkin. However, the Casanova himself hadn't appeared or said anything yet. He seemed to be avoiding her and that merely made her even sadder.

She sobbed, while trying to hold up the tears that threatened to fall.

- Ga Eul! – called the boss, from behind the couter. – Did you finish cleaning already?

- Al… almost! – she said, while getting up, cleaning the tears quickly. Lifting a tray filled with cups and glasses, she didn't notice someone entering the shop until the moment she ran into him.

There was a loud crash and a shriek and her boss shouted:

- Ga Eul, are you okay?

- I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! – she said, bowing to the stranger and not looking at his face.

- It's okay. You did not hurt me, miss…? - the stranger said in a deep velvet voice.

Ga Eul turned to look at his face and stood still, admiring him. He was tall, much taller than her. He had a penetrating gaze made of green and brown fixed on hers, a sweet and open smile on his face and brown hair completely messed up. He was wearing jeans and a blue blazer over a white shirt.

Ga Eul was slightly taken aback by his figure but quickly recovered from shock.

- I'm glad I didn't hurt you, sir. I apologize for…

- There's nothing to apologize…

She nodded unsure and bended herself down to pick up the remaining pieces in the ground. The man did the same.

- Sir! – Ga Eul exclaimed, horrified. – You don't…

- If I don't do this, your beautiful hand will get cut… - the stranger said, holding her hand in mid air.

Ga Eul blushed profoundly and still pulled him up. He obeyed her command.

- Let _me_ take care of that, sir.

- If you insist… - he said looking dejected and walking towards one of the tables near the window, where he sat.

Ga Eul cleaned up the mess and then went in his direction to ask for his order. As soon as he saw her, the man made a huge smile once again.

- So, what will you order?

- I'll want abalone porridge and your company.

- … - she wrote it down and then lifted her head – My company? I'm afraid that's not on the menu…

- It's a special request. – he said, with a smirk.

Ga Eul eyed him suspiciously.

- Oh, come on! It's not like you have any more customers! – he said, still smiling and making her smile a little too. The shop was indeed empty, apart from him. – Please?

- … I'll see what I can do… - she said, leaving for the kitchen.

She came back a few minutes later with his request and bowed:

- Have a nice meal…

- Can't you stay? – he asked, suddenly looking like a lost puppy. – I could really use some company…

- I don't even know you…

The stranger reached for her hand, grabbed it and shakes it, saying:

- Nice to meet you. My name is Chen Yu Shin.

- … I'm Ga Eul. Chu Ga Eul. Nice to meet you. – she said, with a small smile.

- Now can you stay?

- … okay… - she said and Yu Shin smiled.

Ga Eul sat in front of him, not saying anything and simply watching him eat. His movement, she noticed, were perfectly harmonious and graceful.

- So… now that you know my name… perhaps you can tell me why was it that the beautiful girl I have now in front of me, was sitting at one of this tables crying a few moments ago…

She seemed surprised for a while.

- How did…

- I notice? - he said, ending her phrase. – Anyone who would be passing by would notice such a pretty girl crying…

- …

- Let me guess… there is a person… a boy, am I right?

She wavered a little before answering positively.

- Ok. So this boy… you like him very much, don't you?

She nodded.

- But he doesn't feel the same for you?

She nodded once more, even though she was clearly sad. The man stared at her for a while and said:

- He must really be blind, stupid, mute or deaf not to notice such tenderness and love in one person…

Ga Eul looked to the other side, blushing. The man smirked and said:

- I'm also in the same kind of situation, you know?

- Really?

- Yeah. Do you want to talk to me about it?

She did not know later what was it that managed to bribe her into telling him. She told him everything, from when they met, to his personality and habits and he listened for more than hour and a half. Even when he finished his porridge, he made no move to go or stopped paying attention. When she finally stopped talking, he sighed and told her his story:

- I'm almost the same, you know? I… I married a woman I was really in love with…

- You're married? – she asked surprised.

- Was. Why? Do I seem too young to be divorced already?

- No… it's just…

- You didn't imagine? – he said, with a smirk.

She nodded, ashamed of her too blunt curiosity.

- Well, I'm flattered by your generosity. I'm a little bit older than you, that's right. Anyway, when we got married I was completely in love with her. I would do anything for her, if she asked me to. However, she wasn't as in love with me as I was with her.

- What happened? If I may ask…

- I found out I wasn't the only man she shared her bed with…

Ga Eul lifted her hand to her mouth, horrified.

- I'm so sorry… - she said.

- Yes… the worst part of it was that divorce was complicated…

- She didn't want you to divorce her?

- Precisely. If she divorced me, she would lose the comfortable life she was habituated to have…

- Oh…

The man watched her expression in silence. Ga Eul was pretty, but that hadn't been the only reason why he had entered the porridge shop. She had just seemed so fragile and alone that he had wanted to hold her and protect her from whatever was harming her.

- So, as you see, we're not so different… we both know what is to suffer for love…

She agreed in silence. Yu Shin seemed a decent man, honest and true. She couldn't imagine what kind of woman could possibly do that to him. Smiling tenderly she said:

- I'm sure you'll find someone who you'll be able to love again…

- Yes… but right now, doesn't seem like that will never happen? – he asked and she nodded.

- It does. As if all the air is gone and there's nothing left more to fight for…

- Like there's no way out from the darkness…

- And there's no light up ahead. – they said at the same time. Both looked at each other before laughing. It was the first time in weeks that Ga Eul laughed so openly or had a reason to do it.

- It's the first time I laughed in weeks… - she confessed.

- It's the first time I had something to laugh about too…

Ga Eul smiled. It had almost been three hours since the man had entered the shop and she felt completely relaxed now, not thinking anymore of her problems.

- Thank you for your time… - the man said – … and for listening to me.

- What are you saying? You heard me first, so I should be the one thanking you!

- Well then, I guess we're even. – the man said, raising himself from the table. Ga Eul did the same and the man hold her hand in his, placing a light kiss on her hand. She blushed.

The man was just about to leave the shop, Ga Eul was lifting the tray when he turned around and asked:

- How old are you, Ga Eul-sshi? If I may ask…

- Me? I'm nineteen…

- Really?

- Yes. Why?

- Well, since I'm only 7years older, I think you could call me sunbae… - he said, with a smile, leaving her with her mouth open. – See you tomorrow!

She watched him leave, unable to move. He walked towards a car, an expensive one as she could tell, and drove off, waving his hand. Only after he left did she smile…

* * *

_Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me, guys! Review please!_

_See you next chapter!_


	2. An Admirer?

_Hi everyone!_

_Okay, when I posted this story's first chapter, I did say I had no idea how this would turn out. After receiving your reviews and SO MANY ALERTS, I think i can say I've made a good job in inventing this!_

_Here's the second chapter!_

_Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the F4 from "Boys Over Flowers" drama or their girlfriends ; however this story is from my imagination! _

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - An Admirer?**

The next day, as Ga Eul was bidding farewell to a couple of customers, Yu Shin walked in, searching for her with his eyes. As soon as he saw her, he walked towards her, smiling openly, only to be stopped by a very suspicious Jan Di.

- Do you need anything, sir? – Jan Di asked, not liking one bit the way this customer was looking at her friend.

- Hum? Oh, yes… I would like one abalone porridge and…

The sound of that familiar voice had Ga Eul spinning off and fast.

- Yu Shin-sunbae!

- Hey there, Ga Eul-sshi! – he said, with a broader smile as Ga Eul approached them.

- Ga Eul-ah! Do you know this person?

- Yes, it's alright, Jan Di. I'll take it from here. – Ga Eul said, while the man bowed slightly to a surprised Jan Di and followed Ga Eul towards a table near the window.

Jan Di watched in surprise as Ga Eul openly smiled to the stranger and laughed when he asked her something. A few moments after, Ga Eul came back to the counter to order one abalone porridge and Jan Di took her chance.

- Ga Eul-ah! Who is that?

- Who? Yu Shin-sunbae?

Jan Di nodded.

- Oh, he's a customer…

- It's the first time I see him…

- That's because it's the second time he comes here…

- But you know him.

- I do.

- Then, how do you know him?

- Well… - Ga Eul looked in his direction and found him looking outside. She lowered her voice as she explained to Jan Di what had happened the previous day.

- Oh, so that's what happened…

- Yes. He was so sincere that we ended up comforting each other… he's really nice, you know?

- I still… what if he's lying just to get your attention?

- Well… it's better than to be rejected, don't you think? – she said, taking the tray into her hands.

- Ga Eul...

- What? I trusted Yi Jung-sunbae when I first saw him and I shouldn't have. I'm more than aware of when a person is lying now, you know? I'm not… I'm not such a foolish girl that I would fall for the same thing twice… - Ga Eul said bitter, using the same words that Yi Jung had used to describe her, that time.

Jan Di sighed. Yi Jung had sure left her mark deeply on her friend.

- I know you're not foolish, Ga Eul… I just want you to be careful.

- I know.

- … Will you present him to me?

Ga Eul's face seemed to light up and she smiled.

- Sure. But don't forget you already have Gu Jun Pyo-sunbae!

- Ga Eul! – the other said, offended. Then she saw her friend's smile and smiled too. – Well, he is kind of cute…

As they both laughed, Ga Eul grabbed the tray and walked in his direction, with Jan Di on her trail.

- One abalone porridge…

- Thank you Ga Eul-sshi. Can you stay today too?

- Stay? – asked Jan Di, confused.

- Oh, sunbae! This is Geum Jan Di, my best friend and co-worker here!

- Nice to meet you. I'm Chen Yu Shin.

- It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Geum Jan Di.

- Well, I don't know if you could but I would really enjoy your company while I eat…

- Oh, sorry! – Jan Di said, when she saw a few customers entering. – I have work now. I'll stop by here later.

- Ok.

- Do you want me to help? – Ga Eul asked.

- No, it's alright. I think I can manage.

She left and Ga Eul sat in front of him, just like the previous day.

- I'm bothering you, aren't I?

- No, it's alright. We don't usually have many customers…

- Your friend is really… observant…

- Why do you say that?

- Well, she saw me walking in your direction and stopped me…

- Oh! – Ga Eul said, while laughing. – I'm sorry for that. Actually that's because since kindergarten she has always taken care of me. She used to spin kicked all the boys who made me cry…

- Including that sunbae who was toying with your feelings, the one before you fell in love with the jerk…

- Sun Pyo. That's righ… you still remember our talk? – Ga Eul asked, smiling at the term Yu Shin used to describe Yi Jung.

- I have a very good memory, Ga Eul-sshi. – he said, with a smirk. – I still remember what we talked, what you were wearing and the way we both talked at the same time.

She smirked and hid her face, blushing.

- So… how are you feeling today?

- Me? I'm feeling fine. I had classes in the morning and then I came to work.

- You're studying?

- Yes. To be a kindergarten teacher.

- Really?

- Yes. I love children and working with them seems so rewarding…

- I know one person that would love to meet you…

- Really? Who?

- My daughter.

- You have a daughter? – Ga Eul asked, surprised.

- Well, I don't usually speak of her to other woman but since you seem to like children so much…

- How old is she?

- She's 4years old.

- So cute…

- Yes, but she's really perceptive, you know? During the divorce, she kept asking why was it that mom was leaving or why was I crying. Then she understood that mom had hurt me and stopped talking about her. It's been a year and a half, since the divorce, now and she never once asked for her mother.

- And your ex-wife? Doesn't she care about her daughter?

- She has moved out of Seoul, after the divorce and she doesn't want to see her…

- That's so cruel!

- The man sighed but smiled:

- It's alright. We've managed to surpass that…

- You must really be a nice father, being so comprehensive…

- Sometimes I wonder if I really am a good father, you know? It's kind of hard to raise a child on your own so I'm also really afraid I'll spoil her too much…

- You don't seem the kind of person to spoil another too much…

- I spoiled my wife.

- You were in love with her, at the time. Remember what you told me, yesterday? You said that you were so in love you'd do anything for her…

- … Yeah, that's true…

Ga Eul smiled and reached for his hand. Behind the counter, after spying them for a while, Jan Di's eyes went large at Ga Eul's actions.

- I know it must have been hard… but it also has its own rewards, doesn't it?

- That's true. There is never one single boring day in that house… yesterday, for example, when I got home she was throwing a tantrum about how I was sending her to bed without playing with her first.

Ga Eul laughed and Yu Shin smiled too, his finger caressing her hand, making her remember she was holding his hand. Slowly, she pulled it off.

- I like talking with you, Ga Eul-sshi. You're open about what you think…

- Thank you. I'm glad… you too are a very good listener and speaker…

He got up, paying for the porridge and turned to say goodbye. Raising her hand in his, he slowly pressed a kiss to her knuckles and said:

- See you tomorrow…

- Yes. See you tomorrow… - she said, smiling yet blushing.

He waved Jan Di goodbye and got out, driving of and waving his hand at Ga Eul. She corresponded to the waving.

Jan Di approached her a few minutes after and said:

- It's the first time in days I see you smiling like that…

- Shut up! You're starting to make movies already…

- Um… I think someone has an admirer… - singsong Jan Di.

- Stop it! – Ga Eul said, blushing.

* * *

_Well, what did you guys think?_

_Review please!_


	3. Sweeping A Chaebol Clean

_Hi everyone!_

_Thank you very much for all the support you've been giving to this story! Besides the reviews I'm getting, I've also had dozens of alerts on this story and that feels really great! Thank you to Xxvampireknightfan01xX, Spoutnik, FallIntoAHellCalledLove, , sakura fai, gianso-IN-love and lollipopXD for your comments!_

_Here's the third chapter and please DON'T KILL ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER!  
_

_Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the F4 from "Boys Over Flowers" drama or their girlfriends ; however this story is from my imagination! _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Sweeping A Chaebol Clean **_  
_

The days went on in a pleasant routine.

Yu Shin would come to the shop to have lunch, they would talk for almost two or three hours and then he would leave, pressing a kiss to her hand all the time.

Ga Eul had found out he was a business man, working for a Japanese company that was established in Korea for already 12years. He had started as a mere workmen and climbed up from there to being one of the businessmen of the directive board. He was indeed rich but he wasn't always showing it around, as he had told her, he preferred to keep a low profile.

As much as she wouldn't want to think about him that way, Ga Eul started to recall Jan Di's words and how true they seemed. Yu Shin was polite and chivalrous, never tried to take advantage of her. However, he was courting her openly, even she could see that. He had already asked her to dinner and she had refused, saying she wasn't yet ready. He had respected her but also he had warned her that he would love to take her to dinner when she was ready.

She knew she didn't love him. It didn't matter how hard she tried, Yi Jun was still in her mind and in her heart, even though she hadn't seen him for a month already. However, she knew that Yu Shin was slowly gaining her trust and a bit of her heart. She was thinking on giving him a chance when she felt ready.

Approximately two weeks from when he first had entered the porridge shop, Yu Shin disappeared. Strangely though, she missed him badly. She had grown fond of his presence and comforting words.  
Yu Shin didn't come to the porridge shop in that week, or the next week after. Hoping nothing bad would have happened to him, she forced herself to do her daily routine, now without his presence.

One night, near the closing hour, three weeks after his disappearance, Ga Eul was cleaning up a table when a mischievous voice whispered to her ear:

- Missed me?

She turned around, startled and hoping it was him; but her broad smile was fast to disappear:

- Oh, it's you… - she said, disappointment in her voice, turning around again to finish cleaning the table.

If So Yi Jung could have been any more shocked, he would have fallen straight in the ground with the frigid look Ga Eul had just gave him. It was true that they hadn't seen each other in two months now but Ga Eul always had a smile and a soft look for him, didn't mattered how much time had passed.

And what was with that reaction? "Oh, it's you…" What the hell?  
He was So Yi Jung, Korea's Casanova, the Five Second Kill. Woman groveled at his feet as he walked down the road. Although he knew Ga Eul wasn't any woman…

She had been expecting someone, he knew it. She had a smile on his face that wasn't meant for him and that had disappeared the moment she noticed who she was facing. Something was going on and no one had told him anything. He had to found out.

- What are you doing here? – Ga Eul asked him in the same cold tone, without looking.

Which, according to her tune and lack of attention, was not going to be easy, he noticed.

- I was in the neighborhood…

- The kitchen is closed. – she cut him.

- It's okay, I'm not hungry…

- Then what are you doing here?

- I was hoping you would still be here…

- I am and I have work to do, so…

Yi Jung was shocked. He had just told her he had come to see her and her reaction had been… none. She hadn't even looked him in the eye since he had come in.

- I came to see you, Ga Eul-yang…

- You shouldn't have bothered. – she said, cutting him in.

Ga Eul turned to the bucket with water and started sweeping the floor. She was simply furious with him. He had walked in, as if nothing was wrong, saying he had come to see her…it was just too much! She would kill him but he wasn't even worthy it, she thought as she swept the floor so close to his expensive Italian shoes that he had to jump back when he saw she wasn't going to avoid them. Only then she smirked in victory, without him noticing.

- Ga Eul-yang… did I do anything wrong'

She turned around so surprised she simply stayed looking at him, her mouth open in shock. When she found the right words to say, she bit her lip and said bitterly:

- No, your evil twin brother did…

- Twin brother…? I don't have…

- Look, So Yi Jung. You have already told me to stay out of your life so, if you don't mind will you get out? Before I sweep your face clean…

- Wait a minute! I only… - he said, recalling what had happened and trying to clear things up.

- You told me to stay away. I already got it and I don't need you to say it again. Now I'm the one telling you to stay away from me! – she shouted, holding the mop like it was a spear in his direction.

Yi Jung was too shocked to say anything so he stepped back. Ga Eul turned herself around to finish cleaning the ground.

It was true; he had denied going out with her. Still, he hadn't thought about the possibility of her not wanting him near. He had toyed with her feelings and she had shut him out of her heart and her life. Somehow thinking like that hurt…

- I see… sorry for bothering… - he said as he opened the door to leave. He was still looking at her, hoping she would turn to bid him goodbye at least. – See you…

- Drive safely… - she said, coldly.

Yi Jung gulped down. Her cold voice pierced him like nothing else had done before.

He was about to close the door when another man stopped his hand. Yi Jung turned to look at him and said, coldly:

- They've already closed.

The man was older than him, but not much. He had green eyes and brown hair, was wearing a black blazer and brown pants with a white shirt and a purple necktie; he seemed tired but still smiled at the sight of the girl cleaning inside. He turned to look at Yi Jung and said, smiling:

- I know…

Passing swiftly by Yi Jung, the man entered the shop and said from the door, smiling:

- Is there any abalone porridge left?

Ga Eul instantly dropped the mop and turned around. Yi Jung watched, horrified, how she shrieked and run into the direction of the man calling:

- Sunbae!

Thinking for a moment she was in danger and that she was calling for him, Yi Jung tossed his hand to open the door and watched in shock as Ga Eul hugged the stranger. The man's arms hold her in place as he hugged her against him.

Yi Jung stood still, watching the scene unfold before his eyes. Something inside him was hurting more now than ever. What it was, he couldn't explain even if he tried. There was something in his throat that wasn't disappearing and he was feeling cold, not from the inside but from the outside.

He saw how happy was the smile that Ga Eul gave the stranger, leading him immediately towards one of the tables and sitting down in front of him. She was flustered, blushing and talking at the same time. The man in front of her was smiling too, his eyes shining every time he looked at her, while he get rid of the blazer and the necktie.

She asked him something and his face turned into a sad one, while talking. To his further horror, Ga Eul's hand reached for his, as if comforting him. Ga Eul's hand!

She rose up and he thought she was saying him goodbye. To his surprise the man raised himself too and she motioned him to follow her into… the kitchen?

As soon as they disappeared from his sight, he realized he was standing outside the porridge shop, his hand still on the doorknob. He had been watching them as if he was some sort of stalker… and during all that time, Ga Eul hadn't even registered his presence outside.

Turning around, he walked to his car, sat and waited. He wanted to leave… but he also wanted to stay. A few moments later Ga Eul and the man returned, each one with a tray on their hands, laughing and smiling. They sat again in the same table they had been moments before, eating and talking.

Yi Jung saw them eat, chat and laugh for almost two hours. When they finally left the shop, after cleaning together whatever it was they had messed up, he saw them leave and discuss near an expensive car. After a small discussion, abundant of smiles and laughter, he saw her agree to something he said and entering the car, where he had already opened the door for her.

Yi Jung was furious. What was with her? She was all smiles and laughs… He had never seen Ga Eul smiling so much, not around him. Following them, he saw the man pull over in front of her house. Pulling over a few places behind them, Yi Jung saw as they talked for a while and saw the man grabbing Ga Eul's hand and kissing it, that only increasing his anger anymore.  
Ga Eul left the car a few moments after that, smiling and waving goodbye as she entered her house. The man drove off a few moments after.

Grasping tightly his phone, Yi Jung dialed Woo Bin's number. Someone better explain to him what was going on…

* * *

_Well, did I match your expectations? How many of you want to kill me right now?_

_Review please!_


	4. Demand An Explanation

_Hi everyone!_

_Thank you very much for all the support you've been giving to this story!  
_

_Here's the fourth chapter!  
_

_Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the F4 from "Boys Over Flowers" drama or their girlfriends ; however this story is from my imagination! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Demand an Explanation  
**

- What do you mean you don't know?

- It's the truth, man. I have no idea what you're talking about.

- But haven't you been talking to her?

- Well, yeah… but we haven't talk in a while now so, if there really is something going on…

- THERE IS!

- Well, then I know nothing about it!

- Then who knows?

Woo Bin sighed. This was starting to get repetitive.

He had been in a middle of something (a girl, obviously!) when his phone started ringing impatiently. Reluctant to pick up, after noticing how impatient the caller was, he decided to make the conversation short and answered it. That had been 15min ago, almost 16, and the only thing Yi Jung had done until then was to demand explanation of something he had never heard about!

- Why don't you try Jan Di?

- Why don't you try her? - replied Yi Jung. – Even if I did, she wouldn't tell me anything. The most probable thing she'd do was to impale me alive…

- Well, then you'll have to ask Ga Eul herself. – said Woo Bin, trying to end the conversation.

There was a long silence on the other side of the line.

- Yi Jung?

- I don't think she'll ever do it again… talk to me, I mean…

- Huh? Why?

Yi Jung started explaining what had happened in the porridge shop. Woo Bin made a sign to the girl he was with to get dressed and get lost. The girl made a frown but left.

Woo Bin was more concerned with Yi Jung's tune of voice than with the story itself. His friend sounded sad, really down and that scared him. He knew Yi Jung was a playboy and that Ga Eul was definitely not the kind of girl to be toyed with, since she was too naïve. However, Yi Jung had once toyed with a pure girl's feelings before and had ended up more hurt than he had imagined.

- I mean, she didn't even take a look at my face! Do you know what she said, when she saw me?

- No, what?

- She was obviously expecting someone because when she saw me she said "Oh, it's you…", looking extremely bored. Is this normal? – Yi Jung said, entering his bedroom, imitating Ga Eul's tune of voice. He had been so furious he hadn't even had the spirit to go out, so he returned home.

- Why do you say she was expecting someone?

- Well, she was smiling but her smile disappeared from her face as soon as she saw me. She looked anxious for someone…

- And this guy? You say he entered the shop and she simply… hugged him?

- Yeah.

- That doesn't seem like something Ga Eul would do…

- That's what I thought. – Yi Jung said, triumphantly. – More, she called him sunbae!

- … Well, I don't see any problem. – Woo Bin said, calmly after a short silence.

- WHAT? – shouted Yi Jung, making the D. Juan pull his phone out of his ear.

- Less please!

- How can you say that? Can't you see what's happening?

- Yeah, I can see it. Clearer than you, apparently.

- Ga Eul isn't registering me! She…

- She is moving on.

Those words made Yi Jung stumble upon his bed and he needed a few minutes to register what his friend had said.

- What? What did you say?

- I said that she is finally moving on.

- Moving on, on what?

- On you, obviously. Personally, I don't see why you're so surprised, I mean, you were the one who pushed her away, right?

- But…

- So, that shouldn't be a problem for you, anymore. That's the method she found to keep you away from her mind and her heart, not registering you. And based on what you told me, she seemed to have found someone too…

- Who? THAT? You've gotta be kidding!

- I don't see why I should. After all, Ga Eul is quite a preciosity…

- She's average. – Yi Jung said, trying not to valorize too much what his friend had said.

- I mean if I would someday want to tie the knot, Ga Eul would certainly be in my brides-to-be list…

- So, you're saying she is trying to move on…

- Yeah…

- And that's the guy who she's going to have has my substitute?

- Hold on a second! Who talked about a substitute?

- Well, he's replacing me… that's because she knows she can't have me, that's why…

- I don't really think you're getting the whole problem, Yi Jung-ah.

- What? Is there anything more…?

- Yeah. The reason why she talked badly with you and barely registered you… I mean, you've hurt her deeply and the only way she finds to deal with you is to let you go… all that only means one thing…

- Wait a second… what are you trying to say? – Yi Jung asked, confused and suddenly afraid of what his friend might say. His heart seemed to shrink as the next words of his friend made echo in his head:

- The reason why she is shutting you out of her life, taking badly and barely registering you… she's trying to forget you, Yi Jung-ah. For good.

* * *

_Review Please!_


	5. The Jerk

_Hi everyone!_

_Thank you very much for all the support you've been giving to this story! Your reviews totaly top my day! _

_Sorry for not posting sooner but I had exams to attend to! Now, I'm on vacations so I hope to update sooner!  
_

_Here's the fifth chapter!  
_

_Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the F4 from "Boys Over Flowers" drama or their girlfriends ; however this story is from my imagination! _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - The Jerk**_  
_

Ga Eul was behind the counter, talking excitedly with Jan Di.

- Oh, so he was in Japan…

- Yeah. His company had a meeting business over there and he went too. Since he couldn't contact me, he couldn't tell me what was going on.

- I see. And what about you? Are you going to accept his proposition?

- I still don't know. I mean, I want to but…

- If you want, then there are no buts, right?

- … I guess you're right. If he brings that topic up today, I'll tell him I'll go out with him.

- You're going out? How come I'm not asked for in that matter? – asked a familiar voice, near them.

- Oh! Woo Bin-sunbae! – they both exclaimed.

- Hello, girls! – he said in English and making them laugh. – So, it seems I have been way for too much time… what's this talk of going out, Ga Eul-sshi?

- Sunbae, did you come here to spy on me? – Ga Eul said, smiling a little.

- Me? No, why? Do I look like I spy? – Woo Bin said, suddenly uncomfortable as the girls laughed. – I'm a peaceful civilian…

- Well then, do you want anything from the kitchen?

- One abalone porridge. – Woo Bin said and to his surprise he saw how a gentle smile spread in Ga Eul's face.

- You're a nice person, sunbae.

- What? Ga Eul-yang, did you only discover that now? But why are you saying that?

- Good people eat abalone porridge… - Ga Eul said, leaving for the kitchen and leaving a very surprised Sunbae behind. Jan Di watched her friend go and turned to notice two couples entering the shop. Saying goodbye to Woo Bin, she walked in their direction to serve them.

The young mafia prince walked into a nearby table and sat.

- I don't even know why I'm doing this…

_- Because you're my friend, that's why. _

- Yes, I am your friend, yet I don't know why you're so interested. You're the one who pushed her away!

_- Shut up! I just want… I mean…_

- See? You don't even know what you want yourself. Still, I must be even more stupid, because I'm here with a surveillance camera-button and an earring transmissor, acting as 007!

_- Just shut up and keep talking. Don't forget to ask her who the man was. I have to find that out…_

- What for?

_- For protection_.

- Whose? Do you intend to keep every man that approaches Ga Eul out of her life? You do realize that's not your business anymore…

_- Ga Eul is too naïve for her own good. Did you see the way she looked when you asked for abalone porridge? Only because the other guy eats it too… She needs someone to protect her… _

- And I repeat, that's not your business anymore… you're out of her connections, right now…

On the other side of the line there was silence and Woo Bin couldn't help but to sigh:

- You're an ass, you know that?

- Sunbae?

Woo Bin turned around, surprised to find Ga Eul there.

- Are you okay? You're talking out loud…

- Sorry, I was distracted. So, is there anything you want to tell me?

To his surprise, and Yi Jung since Woo Bin could hear him take a deep intake of breath, Ga Eul sat in front of him, completely red. She was blushing like mad.

- Well… I think I like someone.

- Really? That's good… - Woo Bin said, smiling, while trying to ignore Yi Jung's voice inside his ear.

_- It's not._

- Do I know him?

- Perhaps, although I'm not sure. His name is Chen Yu Shin, he's a business man for a Japanese firm called DNJapan Company…

- That name's not strange at all, you know? But how did you guys met?

- Coincidentally.

_- What a bad coincidence._

- I was crying one of these days after… after what happened with that jerk… - she forced herself to go on – And he saw me, from the outside, and came in. We ended up talking about… you know, that jerk… and he was so sweet…

_- Jerk? What jerk? Who's the jerk?_

- And now he comes every day…

_- What a pain in the ass…_

- And we have lunch together everyday… it's really funny and interesting…

- Well and did he ask you out already? He does seem like a nice guy… and you seem pretty enthusiastic…

_- Hey! That's not what you're supposed to be doing…_

- He has, actually. For several times.

- And…?

_- And…?_

- I always said no.

- Why?

_- Yes!_

- I didn't want to go out with someone when I'm thinking about another one. I know how that feels and I didn't want to hurt Sunbae with the same thing. After all, he has a similar story to mine...

- In what ways?

- Well, he's divorced…

_- Ha ah!_ – shouted Yi Jung triumphantly, making Woo Bin wince a little in pain. Ga Eul did not notice. – _Divorced? Why? Did he beat his wife? Was he violent?_

- His woman was a little like the jerk, you know? Had too many men sharing her bed… she couldn't care less for the child they had together…

- He's a father? Then, how old is he?

- 26.

_- 26? _

- He's older than you, then…

- They got married really younger. And he is a really nice guy. I kind of want to present him to you, Sunbae…

- Hum… seeking for my approval? – he said, with a smirk.

- Yes… - she said, laughing.

_- You're not going to approve, are you?_

- Well then, is he coming today?

- He always comes. In fact, when he didn't come the last two weeks because he was away in business I… I did miss his company…

_- What?_

- Are you really serious about this guy, then?

Ga Eul took a serious expression and said, surprising both boys:

- I'm not as foolish as the jerk says. And I have to forget I ever met him, because… well, nothing good came out of it. Yi Jung… I mean, So Yi Jung is and will always be a playboy and an immature child. I can't waste my time on a person like that…

- Speaking like that, you almost seem like you're talking about marriage. – commented Woo Bin, as she laughed. On the other side, Yi Jung remained silent, his eyes glued to the image of Ga Eul's face that appeared in the screen of his phone.

- Yes, I know. Still, I do have to take risks, sometimes and perhaps Sunbae really is the person I had been looking for. My soulmate…

Yi Jung gulped hard. He remembered, as if it was yesterday, about their talk of soulmates, because it had been something she had said that had remained engraved in his heart.

Flashback

" (…) _- Soulmate? That's why I say women can't make it. Do you really believe in those things?  
- Yes, of course. Playboys like you can't understand, but there is such a thing as a true love who stays with you all your life.  
- So, have you met your lifetime match?  
- Not yet. But when he shows up, I won't let go. Because I'd regret losing someone like that for the rest of my life… _(…)

End of Flashback

Woo Bin smiled, gently.

- Well, if he can make you so hopeful, he is already a nice guy. After what happened… I was worried you'd lose confidence in yourself.

- No way! Even though I may seem foolish, I still have boys interested, you know… - she said, making him laugh when she assumed a pose of a sensual and fatal woman.

- That's for sure. Did you know that when I talked to Yi Jung I said that if I would ever tie the knot, you'd be on my bride-to-be list?

- I would be honored to be part of it. – she said laughing.

At that moment, the door was opened and Yu Shin came in, smiling as he saw her. He waved to Jan Di and walked in Ga Eul's direction.

- Sunbae!

- Hello. Oh, I see you're accompanied…

- Sunbae, this is Song Woo Bin-sunbae, a friend of mine.

- Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Chen Yu Shin.

- Nice to meet you. Ga Eul already told me a lot of things about you…

- Woo Bin-sunbae! – Ga Eul exclaimed, turning red.

- What? It's the truth…

- Really? So does it mean you've been thinking of me…? - Yu Shin turned to Ga Eul, smiling mischievously. She replied to his smile.

- Perhaps… one abalone porridge?

- And your company. – he completed. – Please.

- Ok, take a seat then.

She disappeared towards the kitchen and Woo Bin said:

- If you'd like, we could share a table.

- I'd be honored. – Yu Shin sat in front of Woo Bin and waited.

- So… - the mafia prince said, making the other turn around. – If you don't mind me asking, what are your intentions exactly?

_- That's right. Ask him straight. _- said Yi Jung who seemed to have recovered his voice.

- Mine? Oh, quite clear. – the other said, looking quite serious. – I was searching for someone to play with and Ga Eul is quite a play toy. So, I'll have my fun and then dispose of her.

Woo Bin was so astonished for a moment he couldn't answer, while Yi Jung, on the other side started cursing him for not moving and punch the guy.

_- That son of a b…_

- Is that the kind of answer you wanted me to say? – Yu Shin said with a smile.

_- Huh?_

- Huh?

- Well, I've already realized you're all very protective of Ga Eul. However, she is a lot stronger than you guys believe. And yes, I was kidding… the truth is I was already prepared for a question like that. Jan Di already searched me for some kind of lie I could be telling and if you want to search anything about me, you're also free to go.

_- That bastard…_

- So you knew?

- Of course. Ga Eul herself had already warned me about how protective people were around her after what happened with the jerk.

_- Who's the jerk, anyway?_

- So I was prepared.

- You do realize Ga Eul is kind of naïve…

- Not as much as you guys think. You know, since my divorce, that you'll probably investigate, I've never find any other girl that was able to understand me as well and openly as she. We've both been made fun of, so we can understand each other more clearly than anyone else. She's really mature for her age. Rest assured. – he said, turning serious. – My intentions with her are serious and I'll never force her to do something she doesn't want.

_- Can you believe this guy?_

- I believe you. – Woo Bin said, after a few moments of silence. Yu Shin smiled, grateful.

_- What? Woo Bin-ah!_

- However, you have to know this. I will check your background. Ga Eul is like a sister to me and my other friends. If anything happens to her while she's with you, I will personally put your "light" out. Got it? – Woo Bin said, in a calm and dangerous voice, while smiling.

- I would not expect anything else. – he said, noticing Ga Eul bringing two trays with abalone porridge.

- Here's your porridge. And yours too, Sunbae.

- We have to re-define that. – Woo Bin said, as he started eating. Ga Eul looked at him interrogatively as Yu Shin smiled. – I mean, if you're going to call us all sunbae, then when will we know when you're talking with us?

- Then how am I supposed to call you?

- I've already told you that you can simply call me Yu Shin…

- No way! It's too embarrassing…

Woo Bin smiled as he saw them talking with each other, sited side by side. They did make a nice couple.

_- Oy, Woo Bin-ah! Do something!_

- Shut up! – Woo Bin said, quietly, taking the chance that the others weren't paying him attention. – What do you want me to do?

_- Well, if you don't do anything, she's going… she…_

- She's happy. And that's all that matters… besides, you're the only one that can't seem to understand that…

_- Me?_

- Sunbae? You're ok? – asked Ga Eul.

- I'm fine. You know, Ga Eul… I talked with Yi Jung a few days ago…

- Really? What did he want? – she asked, sounding bored.

_- Why does she seem bored while talking about me?_

- Yi Jung? Who's that?

- Remember the man that told you we were closed, that day you returned?

- Yeah, vaguely. Why?

- It's him. The jerk.

_- EHHH?_

* * *

Well, what did you think? Should I continue?

See you guys next chapter!


	6. Spy

_Hello everyone!_

_I'm sorry for taking so long to post this story's new chapter but I simply wasn't satisfied with what I had written and I was having trouble deciding how to move this story on! Finaly, last night I was able to come up with a good idea and here it is!_

_Hope you guys like it and, as always, comments and critics are both welcomed!_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S - By the way, I received a comment on one of my stories that asked me to place "" whenever my characters talk. I can't promise I won't forget to place them, but I'll do my best! Do you guys also think that it's easier to read when the lines are between ""?_

_ Answer please  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Spy**

Yi Jung walked quickly from behind a tree to another one, closer to the couple sated in the bench near the pond. He had been tracking them personally since Ga Eul's home, and after an afternoon full of laughter and conversation, they had arrived at the park they were currently in.

They had gone for a walk on a shopping mall, they had eaten ice-cream and they had talked a lot in his opinion. Perhaps a little bit too much, for his taste. Now they were simply sat there, occasionally speaking with each other, amidst smiles and laughs.

There was something profoundly irritating in seeing that man seated beside Ga Eul. The way he looked at her, the way he caressed her face whenever he had the chance, the way he… placed his arm around her shoulder! What the Hell! She's leaning into his embrace!

Furious he kicked an empty can nearby who, by mistake, ended up hitting an old lady who walked the dog nearby. Silently making signs to apologize, he did not notice the presence of someone behind him until he felt something poking in his back.

Turning around surprised, he came face to face with Jan Di's annoyed expression.

" - What are you doing here, Yi Jung-sunbae?"

" - I… I… no… nothing…"

" - Are you sure?"

" - Pos… positive. I was just talking a walk. This is after all a public park, isn't it?"

" - Yeah, it is a public park. But… care to explain to me why are you wearing mittens, a long coat and black sunglasses? We're in the middle of the Summer…"

Yi Jung quickly inspected his clothes: he didn't seem wrong, to mix in with the commoners, did he?

Jan Di looked at Ga Eul and said:

" - They do make a nice couple, don't they?"

Yi Jung stole a glance at the couple she was talking about and had to admit that she was right; both of them together looked great. Ga Eul was laughing with him, seemed happy… he didn't even know why she smiled so much. When she was around him, she never seemed to smile so much, and that was something he really wouldn't miss. Her smile was unforgettable…

" - She has been really excited about meeting him, you know? It's been a while since the last time she was looking forward for something that much."

" - So you're saying she's happy?" – Yi Jung asked, surprised by how bitter his mind and words sounded.

Jan Di looked at him surprised too by his tune of voice. Then she said in a firm but calm voice:

" - Yes. I know she's happy… sunbae?"

" - Hum?"

" - Why are you doing this?"

" - What?"

" - Following her… what do you intend to achieve?"

That was a question he was not prepared to respond because he still couldn't find the answer. He could say that he was only worried about her, that he wanted to make sure she was safe, but he knew it wasn't that. At least, not completely…  
He could picture a thousand scenarios about why he was tailing her and still he would find no answer in his head that was completely right. His head was full of half truths and half lies.

" - I… I don't even know myself… I…"

Yi Jung glanced his eyes around the park. Suddenly every couple around him seemed to be happily kissing each others. Every single couple…

His heart would have made an awfully loud sound if he had fallen to the ground the moment he saw Ga Eul and Yu Shin kissing. There was something in his chest that was hurting but he still kept his eyes on them, hoping that what he was seeing was a lie. Still, Ga Eul wasn't detaching herself from him nor it was the 1st of April.  
He watched them until they split apart from each other and he could see that she was blushing. That cute kind of blush she always had when she was near him.

A sudden rage took over his form, making him tremble and making Jan Di look at him apprehensively. Dammit!  
Ga Eul was HIS! He was supposed to be the one who was talking tenderly to her, taking her on dates, making her laugh and have a dreamy look on her face every time she faced him! He should be the one who was holding her hand like that, whispering in her ear like that and kissing her breathless like that! He…

"- You were the one who sent her into his arms! You were the one who told her you could never be together due to your own rules! You better not start regretting it now!" – Jan Di told him, awakening him from his rage, and walking away as if she had just finished read his mind.

Jan Di was right.

His anger vanished swiftly at the thought of those words.  
He had been clear with her, sending her away with the rules he had imposed himself.  
She was a friend's girlfriend best friend. She was too innocent and foolish for him. She was a nice girl that shouldn't be wasted on someone like him…

Making a huge effort, he turned around and left. Deep inside, in his heart, something shattered into tiny pieces with each step he took. It was not until much later that he realized it was his heart…

* * *

_What did you guys thought about this? I know it's short, but next chapter will be better... I hope!_

_See you guys next chapter!_


	7. Uncertainty

_Hello everyone!_

_So, here's another chapter of this story, since this one was the most delayed until now!  
_

_Hope you guys like it and, as always, comments and critics are both welcomed!_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S - By the way, I received a comment on one of my stories that asked me to place "" whenever my characters talk. I can't promise I won't forget to place them, but I'll do my best! Do you guys also think that it's easier to read when the lines are between ""?_

_ Answer please_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Boys Over Flowers, or any of it's characters. This story, however, is mine!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 - Uncertainty**

Ga Eul didn't know why she was standing there. She honestly didn't.

She had sworn never to appear at that place again; the last time she had been there, she had heard what kind of rules he had, when it came to dating.  
Thinking back on time, she analyzed the facts that had made her come to a stop in front of Yi Jung's pottery studio.

It had been three months since her first date with Yu Shin, henceforth since they had started dating… three months since their first kiss… three months since that feeling of strangeness had taken over her. She sighed. How fast time passed…

Yu Shin was nothing but a perfect gentleman: nice, attentive, dedicate, funny, really intelligent, hot… but she still felt there was something missing in their relation. Strange, but true.

Their dates were always funny and full of new things for her to discover. Ga Eul had already met Yu Shin's daughter, during a dinner. Little Mi Nae was marveled with Ga Eul and had even asked her father if Ga Eul was moving in with them. Yu Shin had laughed at the time but, a few hours ago, at lunch time he had officially asked her to move in with him, as soon as she was 20. He had even hinted an eventual marriage proposal.

She took a deep breath. Everything seemed to be going on so fast, like a train going at the speed of light. Leaning her back against the wall brick beside the studio's door, she slowly let herself slide till the ground, legs crossed ahead of her body.

There should be something wrong with her. She had what most of the girls dreamed about at the palm of her hand: a lovely boyfriend who desired to marry her someday, her boyfriend's daughter who looked at her like the mother she didn't had, friends supporting her… and still was feeling incomplete… who could feel that way? Apparently, only she…

There was no light on the pottery studio. He didn't seem to be home. She sighed once again as she glanced from the door to the street in front. Where was he?

She knew it was wrong to be there, wanting to see him even after all the things he had said to her. She hadn't seen him in months, at least since his last visit to the porridge shop. She was sure he had seen her with Yu Shin at the time and she couldn't help feeling guilty for treating him so badly at the time. She was really mad back then but… she couldn't help it. She needed to see him, to know that everything was alright. He was still…

She shook her head. She couldn't complete that phrase. It wouldn't be correct… she had Yu Shin. There was no hope in them getting together, after all…  
Ga Eul glanced at the clock. It was past midnight. She had to be home soon or her mother would worry. Just when she lifted herself up she noticed there was a man walking in her direction. He was dangerously bouncing while walking steadily, his eyes focused on the road and his expensive cloths messed up.

He was looking for something in his pockets when he realized that there was someone at his door. Lifting his eyes up he came to face a pair of brown well known orbs, full of care and… horror?

She had waited for him to look at her before saying anything but whatever she wanted to say was lost in a scream she couldn't help to let go. He had a huge purple bruise around his left eye and his right side didn't looked good either, with his lips ripped in the corner and bleeding.

"- Yi Jung-sunbae!" – she said, quickly walking in his direction. – "What happened to you?"

"- Well… well…" - he said, visibly drunk and hiccupping. – "If… if it isn't… Ga Eul-yaaann… Mice to see you!"

Ga Eul couldn't help but smile at how drunk he was and sounded, but when she saw him wobbling, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Taking the keys from his hands, she opened the door and turned on the lights. Then she placed one arm around his torso and brought him inside.

The studio looked like a mess and she could see he had been probably spending a lot of time in there, working on the pieces that were disposed above the tables.

Yi Jung pushed her towards one of the chairs nearest him but she stayed firm.

"- Oh, no, mister! You're going straight to bed!"

"- Do… don't… I can't… have sex!" – he nearly shouted at her earlobe, making her flinch and blush madly.

"- It's not for sex, you idiot! Honestly… is that all you have on your mind? Or is that all your bed is for?"

Yi Jung drunkenly laughed as Ga Eul pulled him inside the house.

"- My room… first door… on the right… has a… a… big… big… big bed!" – he said, seeming proudly of himself, much to Ga Eul's laughter.

After a few minutes, Ga Eul arrived at his bedroom and tossed him into his private shower, opening the cold water for him and ordered him to shower. She heard him shout and hiss, but she kept on looking for the medical box at the closets. When she found it she came into his bed and sat, preparing things to patch him up. He appeared a few minutes later, his hair still drenched and only holding a towel around his legs.

She blushed madly and, before he came near her, she shouted for him to go and dress up. Still drunk, he had trouble finding his pajamas trousers but when he did, he came back to the bed. Laying his head on Ga Eul's lap, much to her surprise, he laid himself over the bed and sighed.

"- … What happened to you?" – she asked, after a few moments of silence as she patch him up gently.

"- … Ran into a fight…"

"- … I believe you're already old enough to know when to avoid a fight…"

"- Don't lecture me!" – he said, sighing. – "My head hurts…"

"- I bet it does. You're so drunk… "- she said, almost laughing openly.

"- … I… I thought you were a vision…"

"- …"

"- … Why did you come here? "– he said, his hand placed over his eyes, as if to block her vision.

"- … I wanted to see how you were doing…"

"- … You were waiting?"

"- … more or less…"

"- You shouldn't have come." – he said, his voice sounding final.

"- … I… I know I shouldn't! I…"

Yi Jung turned around, laying by his side but still with his head on her lap. His hand came to rest on her knee and she felt a shiver walking up her spine.

"- How am I supposed to let you go… when you come to me…?" – he mumbled.

For a while his words stunned her and she remained still, very, very still. By the time she noticed, he was already asleep on her lap. Caressing his hair softly between her fingers, she sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Well, what do you guys think of this chapter?_

_Please comment and review!_


	8. Why are you here?

_Hello everyone! (Or at least anyone that is still reading this story!)_

_I can't even try to explain how deeply sorry I am for making you wait for so long. Some of you might perhaps think I'm dead so... well, I'm not!_

_Long story short: I was about to publish this chapter in December but my grandmother had a stroke right before the New Year's Eve, at the 28th so my life completely turned 360º! Since I'm the one who is studying to be a nurse... guess who's taking care of her now?_

_I'm not complaining because at the same time it's training for the future and a pleasure. I simply wanted you guys to understand why I couldn't post it before: I have university classes to attend to and my grandmother to take care of. My social life has been turned almost to 0! So, once again, I'm really, really sorry!_

_This is a brand new chapter of this story. Your reviews/comments or critics, as always, will be appreciated!  
_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!  
_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Why are you here?**_  
_

He woke up with a tremendous headache. At first he didn't knew where he was but slowly he started to take in his whereabouts. That's when he noticed a knee, right beside his forehead and something placed over his head. However the knee was still dressed in jeans, which meant he hadn't had sex with the person next to him. Then… WHY was there a person beside him, in his room, if he hadn't had sex?

Slowly thoughts came back to his mind and a face showed up. A worried and loving face…

He jumped up and ended up knocking her hand from his head. Beside him, the girl shifted and rearranged her hand but didn't wake up.

If he was a cartoon, he thought, his eyes would be jumping out of his head right now and his mouth would be on the floor. It was impossible but Ga Eul was beside him, leaning against his pillows, sleeping calmly.

He blinked once, twice, three times… and still her image didn't disappear.

Reaching one hand forward, he grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it around his finger. She was real…

Lifting up from the bed as if the devil had poked him with his fork, he stumbled backwards and ended up falling over his seat, on the corner. Trying his best not to wake her up, he moved into the bathroom and proceed to take a bath, to calm himself, his usual "morning happiness" and, most importantly, to think more clearly.

He was almost certain that nothing improper had happened last night… as far as his mind could tell Ga Eul was still dressed so that was a good sign, right? Right, because that meant that nothing improper had happened… and why was he only worried about improper things?

He should be concerned about what he could have told her in his drunken stupor! Or if he had taken liberties with her! Or if he had kissed her; he honestly had no idea of doing it but… those were also improper things, despite being different from the ones he was previously thinking about.

He trembled in fear of knowing the truth of what had happened. Letting the water run down his backside he took deep breaths, one at the time. Sooner or later he would have to get out of there and face her, as much as he didn't want to… he couldn't simply stay in the bathroom forever.

He heard the sound of footstep, heels clacking as someone walked, then the sound of the door to his room opening and closing.

For a small moment he thought that it was probably one of his maids, who wanted to see if he was already awake. Then he remembered Ga Eul was still in his bedroom…

"- Shit!" – he cursed as he got out of the shower.

He grabbed a towel to place it around his waist and got out of the bathroom. As he had guessed the bed was empty, the sheets a little messed up but composed. She was gone.

"- No, no, no…" - he mumbled as he run and opened the door. He could still hear her steady steps down the hall and, without hesitating, he followed the sound. His maids had already seen him in worst figures so a towel was not that much of a problem for them.

The heels kept resounding ahead of him and he never stopped running, sometimes skidding against the walls. As soon as he entered his pottery studio he saw her near the door, extending her hand to the doorknob, her back turned to him.

"- Ga Eul-yang!" – he shouted, making her turn around surprised at his loud voice. The thing is he hadn't stopped running to impede her from leaving, so being barefoot and wet it was with no surprise that he found himself colliding with Ga Eul. The force of the impact was such that Ga Eul didn't even have time to hold herself to nothing but his neck, as both plunged to the floor.

The sound of Yi Jung's back colliding with the floor wasn't pleasant to his or her ears. As soon as they were "stabilized" in the ground, he groaned in pain as he tried to move, momentarily forgetting about the girl upon him.

"- Ouch…"

"- Are you alright?"

He was pleasantly surprised to see concern on her eyes and worry when he turned to her. She wasn't heavy, he noticed, but fit well against his body, as the sweet aroma of her perfume reached him. He also noticed how they were merely inches apart; he could feel her breath on his face, her lips dangerously close to his. If he so much as lifted his head he would…

"- What the hell were you thinking? Running around naked and wet! Do you want to get yourself killed? Or worse!"

"- What could be worse than get killed?" – he asked, grinning as he tried to divert his attention from her lips.

"- … Your photos could get on the next gossip magazine. Or in the TV news… either way I'm sure it would be a great hit!" – she said, as she tried to imitate a pivot's way of talking. – "Renowned potter So Yi Jung was seen today, running around his pottery studio in only a towel. For those who got interested, he can be seen every Fridays and Sundays after 8a.m. Tickets free"

He laughed hard at her voice and at her speech, making her notice how the sound rumbled from inside his chest and leaving her unable to stop smirking. When he calmed down he stared closely at her smirk until she started blushing. Her arms were still clinging onto his neck, as they had when they fall.

"- Why is it that we seem to end up on the floor every time we have to talk?" – he said, allowing his own arms to go around her waist, pressing her more closely into him. The feeling was divine.

"- Um… we'd better move…"

"- … As much as I disagree with you, I suppose it's for the best…"

Seems like things weren't in his favor today because as soon as Ga Eul moved herself from upon him he felt the towel slid down, trapped in her belt. Instantly he grabbed her shoulders to keep her in her place; not that he was afraid of being naked, shy or badly shaped, he was actually quite proud of his body and "machinery". It's just that Ga Eul was still quite innocent and pure and, as strange as it sounded to him, he wanted to preserve her that way a little bit longer. Even if he wasn't her choice…

And then realization dawned upon him.

She wasn't meant to be with him. She had someone already, someone she had been seeing. She didn't want him anymore. And he had his own rules. He had decided to let go, he remembered now. Then…

"- What were you doing here, last night?"

She seemed startled by his question but she was also still surprised by his grasp on her arms. Last night, since he was drunk it had been easy to talk to him but now… she didn't seem to have the strength to do it.

"- This doesn't seem like the best position to have this conversation and neither will I talk to you while you're naked…"

"- My towel is stuck in your belt so if you move, it will also move. Unless you really want to leave me completely naked in this particularly "secluded" room, you will have to stay still." – he sarcastically told her. – "And meanwhile, you'll have to answer my questions so… start by that one. What were you doing here?"

"- … I don't know…"

"- Wh…? What do you…? What do you mean "you don't know"?"

"- Just that I don't know, I really don't know what possessed me into coming here. I swore after last time that I wouldn't come back here…"

"- Last time?"

She clutched her mouth with her hands, letting go of his neck, suddenly seeming very afraid of what she might say. However Yi Jung knew perfectly well what "last time" she was talking about; it was an evening he hadn't been able to forget.

"- I thought you said, back at the porridge shop you didn't want to see me again…"

"- And… and I don't!"

"- Really? It's just you don't act like you want to stay away from me…"

With one swift movement, so fast he barely saw it coming she lifted herself from upon him, turned around, released the towel and tossed it over her head into his surprised face. Then she made the move to the door.

"- We're not done!"

"- I am."

"- Well, I'm not. And I want to know what you were doing here, last night. Why were you here?"

"- … I wanted to see how you were doing…"

"- Why?"

"- I don't know…"

Both stayed silent for a few moments before he tied the towel more firmly around his waist. The he made a move in her direction and cornered her body against one of his working tables, as she walked behind with every step he took.

"- Wha… what are you doing?" – she said, as she gathered her voice to speak in an almost stern tune.

"- You said you wanted to see how I was doing…"

"- You don't have to be so close!"

"- Why not?"

"- Y… you're naked!" – she shrieked as his defined chest collided with hers, showing her how some water droplets were still visible.

"- Why were you trying to leave without talking to me?"

"- I… I…"

"- Is it that the fact you couldn't help coming here is worrying you?"

"- What?"

"- That you still care for me… does it scare you?" – he said, his arms around her frame, stopping her from leaving. Her chest was rising up and down quickly and he had to suppress a moan, feeling once again how she fitted too well into him. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't do that… but he couldn't help wanting it to be true. He desperately wanted her concern to be true… it gave him hope that…

"- Did anyone told you your ego is threatening to blow up your head?"

"- You still love me."

It was a statement, not a question and the fact that she couldn't find an answer quick enough, her mouth agape was all the confirmation he needed to proceed – he lowered his head, watching with excitement how her eyes opened wide for a few seconds and involuntarily closed as he kept on getting closer. With a smirk of his own, he clashed his mouth with hers as he had wanted to do now for a long time and got drunk in her taste.

* * *

_So I hope this has made up for all the time you guys have been waiting. Once again, I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner but one never knows how many turns our lives can take!_

_Thank you so much for reading this and for not having given up on this story!_

_Reviews will be most welcomed! See you guys next chapter!_

_P.S - And it will come out sooner than you can expect it! It's a promise!_


	9. I'm Sorry

_(Walks in slowly, armed with a white flag and waves it!)_

_Hello... (echoes: hello! hello!..)_

_Is there anyone still reading this? ( the wind echoes once again...)_

_What can a really sorry author say when she hasn't updated in over a year!? Well... I'M REALLY SORRY!_

_Even I hadn't noticed it had been that long!_

_Today I suddenly wanted to update all of my stories, so I took a deep breath... and here's the result!_

_Even though it's a sad chapter (Spoiler cough, cough) I hope that, if there's anyone reading it, you'll like it!_

_Your reviews/comments or critics, as always, will be appreciated! (Why do I have the feeling I'll be getting a lot of critics...) ^.^'_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Boys Over Flowers in any sort of way! I merely own this story! ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - I'm Sorry**

The kiss started hungry and desperate, for both of them. As if they were trying to prove a point or make a statement to each other that they were wrong… but what they were wrong about or wanted to say they didn't even know themselves anymore.

As Yi Jung's hands roamed her back, one of them nested itself against the back of her head, making her angle it so he could kiss her more thoroughly. Ga Eul was merely able to moan before her hands started to roam his torso, making him shiver in pleasure.

With a swift movement, Yi Jung lifted her up to place her sitting on the table becoming perfectly nested between her tights. He gave her no time to think, as he ravished her neck, drinking in her scent and how sweet her skin tasted, while his hands roamed her figure under her clothes. She was better than the most wonderful wine… and he was sure he was going to become quickly addicted to her.

She was a drug that he couldn't seem to let go, no matter how many times he tried to forget about her. There were no woman who tasted this sweet, no sound on earth that he would rather hear than her moans as she pressed herself involuntarily against him and he had to use all of his auto-control not to take her right there, right now…

Ga Eul didn't care anymore; it had been too long since she had sent all concern away… perhaps since last night, when he had said those words to her…

"_How am I supposed to let you go… when you come to me…?_

She couldn't even remember why she had been getting away from him…not when he kissed her like that, or touched her like he needed her desperately… why had she…?

It was when he was kissing her collarbone that a familiar face appeared on her mind. She couldn't help but froze… she remembered now. She recalled what she had wanted to tell him. She was…

Ga Eul gulped down and tried to push him back. She could feel how he immediately froze and leaned away from her, very, very slowly. When she locked eyes with him, she was astounded at the mix of emotions she found inside: there was longing and desire, as well as fear and sadness…

She took a deep breath and kissed him on the lips once more, as his eyes closed. Lightly… softly… lovingly…

There were tears in her eyes. He knew, despite being with his eyes closed while she kissed him. He didn't want to see… he was actually afraid, for the first time… afraid of getting rejected… but what puzzled him was to why such a little woman had so much impact on his feelings? How could she create such havoc with just a few kisses…?

"Yi Jung-ah…" - she said, softly. It was the first time she had called him that; she wanted to try to hear the sound of it and to see his reaction. Even if it was only this time…

He kept his eyes closed but she could see the tension on his face.

"…"

"You were right, you know? I do still love you…"

"…" - he relaxed a little but something told him that he should keep his eyes closed; that she was not over with what she wanted to say…

"I think a part of me will always be in love with you… perhaps, the bigger part of me…" - she said, chuckling a little. Then her tune turned serious. – "But you also know we can't be together… no matter how hard we try now, there are already other people involved that can get hurt if we…"

Yi Jung lowered his forehead to her right shoulder, his face shielded from the outside world on her neck and his arms locking themselves around her torso loosely. All his previous thoughts seemed to have disappeared and now there was a blank void in his mind. He could feel Ga Eul's arms coming around him, while one of her hands gently combed his hair. It felt nice…

"Yu Shin-ah… he asked me to move in after my birthday…"

He felt himself go stiff. She felt it too.

"He treasures me a lot… he has even said that he wants to marry me once we move together… he wants to give Mi Nae another shot at having a mother… at having a family…" - she didn't even know why she was saying all of this to him. She just felt like he needed an explanation, even if it was a tear filled one. She just couldn't seem to stop crying…

They didn't know how much time passed; they stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, unable to move… unable to think… just hugging each other as if they were the most precious things each one had in the world, as the sun kept on entering through the large windows of the pottery room.

So when Yi Jung moved, Ga Eul was startled. He slowly straightened himself up and backed away from her, turning to walk in the direction of where he had came from, without looking at her. For a while, no one spoke; then Ga Eul lifted herself up and rearranged her clothes, also in silence.

"You know… I was right… about my rules… they all do apply to you…" - he said, without facing her. Ga Eul could feel her eyes water.

"I know…" - she said, trying her best to keep herself composed.

"Just… for once, I just wish I could break them…" - he said, turning to look at her. She lost her breath at the sad broken gaze he was giving her. - "… If only I'd realized it sooner…"

"… I know… I'm sorry…" - she said, already sobbing.

"Yeah… me too…" - he said, with a sad smile.

Ga Eul, unable to stare at him anymore, quickly turned around and left. Meanwhile, the young potter leaned against the nearest wall and let himself slump down along it, crying helplessly as he hadn't in a while…

* * *

_Well, how was it?_

_Did I lose the hang of it, after a year without posting? Or not?_

_See ya next chapter!_


End file.
